


Selcouth

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Girls in Love, Reflection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Three kids, two houses and one goldfish later, things were still as magical and wondrous as they’d been in the early days.





	Selcouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope!Bingo prompt: Future Fic

_**Selcouth- rare, strange and wondrous** _

Everyone told Becky her relationship would get stale and predictable sometime around the tenth year. 

Becky refused to believe that. They would be different. She _never_ wanted life with Charlotte to be like that. She always wanted the butterflies to be there. 

With their 10th anniversary fast approaching, it seemed Becky would get her wish. 

They were still as in love as they were the day they wed. Becky sometimes caught Charlotte staring at her with a look that seemed to ask _How did I get so lucky?_

Becky asked herself the same thing. 

She didn’t think young them would recognize them now. They were the couple seemingly destined to be the royalty of the wrestling world. 

Yet, life had a way of making things happen as she saw fit. 

Over the years, their priorities changed. One day, they’re arguing about bad booking and hotels. Then, before they knew what was going on, their arguments shifted to bad babysitters and preschools. 

Instead of focusing on themselves, they focused on the children. Six year old Margaret and two year old Ally just added to their happily ever after. The spitting image of a young Charlotte, their _joie de vivre_ made their home that much more joyous. 

Now, they expected Joshua- their third (and final) child. Becky never expected they would be blessed with a boy but just like she’d learned, The Universe did what she wanted. 

Charlotte didn’t feel as spry as she used to be. Twenty-five pounds over her usual weight and with a body that wasn’t her own, she felt plain _ugly_. 

Becky didn’t see it that way. Charlotte didn’t age. Charlotte didn’t change. She looked just as beautiful as she did on the day of their wedding. 

_Bex, please. You’re just saying that. I’m a sweaty mess. I’m fat. Not to mention, I haven’t seen my feet in almost two months._

_You’re glowing. You’re healthy and I love your bump. Plus you have an excuse to get at home pedicures from me and the girls._

_I love you, Becky._

Joshua Devitt Flair decided to make his appearance on their tenth anniversary. Eight pounds, three ounces of happy, healthy boy- he was the best gift they could have gotten. 

Later that night, Becky sat up, watching Charlotte and their new son sleep. She couldn’t choke back the happy tears. While their lives weren’t perfect, they were content. 

They had their fair share of bad times. Roofs fell in. Margaret got her tonsils out and had a bad reaction to anesthesia, meaning a week in the hospital. Ally broke her arm. Yet every time, they worked through it together. 

They argued like any couple. Little things blew up into big things. They got mad. They quarreled. Despite that, they _never_ went to bed angry. 

They made it work. They had met so many couples that swore they’d be together forever and then, divorced by their third anniversary. That wasn’t going to be them. 

It couldn’t be them. They _had_ to make it work. 

As Becky cradled a fussy Joshua to her chest, she knew moments like this were few and far between. Love like this only came once in a great while. 

On the morning of her wedding, Naomi suggested she make a wish for the future. It didn’t have to be a big wish- she just needed to make a wish. 

Becky remembered closing her eyes and holding a single long stemmed white rose to her chest. Her lips moved in silent speech as she pondered her wish. 

_I wish for us to never lose our magic._

Ten years later, her wish still came true. 

Three kids, two houses and one goldfish later, things were still as magical and wondrous as they’d been in the early days. 

As she settled Joshua back in the bassinet, she stared ahead and moved her lips in a renewal of that wish. 

_I wish for the magic to never end._

-fin-


End file.
